My Himeko
by Orokid
Summary: Chikane's thoughts about her beloved Himeko...


**Orokid**_: Hi!!!! I've just seen all of these episodes on ((it fucking rocks!)) and I got an idea for a story ((sorta, kinda, a little, eh)). So… here we are! Lol. Hope you guys like this little fluff fic that has no reason of being._

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own the characters of Kannazuki No Miko. Nor do I own the series. Now let me go sit in the corner and draw circles sadly…_

Chikane's POV

My Himeko

I don't know why I kept getting jealous over her and Sohma's relationship. He was a caring gentleman, always putting her safety before his own, loving her in a way that is acceptable by all of those around. She had continued her innocent ways- those sweet, unknowing, innocent, ways- and had fallen for his gestures like any normal woman would have. Even people who did not know of my true emotions for that lovely girl believed that his kind heart had gotten to my affections as well.

But they didn't know that the one I loved was one such as I, someone of a similar sex. They didn't know that this young woman whom I would die for was the reason I always refused the love notes of millionaires' sons and daughters, of princes and princesses, and of any other boy that did try to win my unknowingly taken heart with mere words alone. They didn't know-

-but I did.

I can remember first seeing her, climbing through the roses after the puppy that had somehow made it onto the campus. It was as forbidden to be there as it is now, but that hadn't stopped either of us from entering as we had, one searching for solace and the other chasing after the canine. When I had introduced myself that day, I admit now, as much as I had secretly then, that I was surprised by her ability to call me by my first name- unlike how other could. Although it had been out of pure innocence, it had made me feel connected to someone for the first time- a feeling that I had been unable to share with anyone since I had been very small, if I had at all.

After we had returned the puppy… After I had felt a connection deeper than any other I had ever felt in my entire existence… she had found out who I truly was. It had been embarrassing then when the elderly woman had been so formal when talking to me, thanking me as though I were a god (which I now find humorous to a slight degree), paying little to no attention to her, and I had merely gave a nervous smile in return to it all. But it had been more so embarrassing, to my being, that she had stood there before me the next day, apologizing over and over again for a day of greatness that I had felt for the first time ever.

No, not just embarrassing- it felt as though I were dying on the inside at the mere sight of her tears. It had been a torture I had never wanted to feel again, and I had sworn to myself to make sure that it never happened as long as I could handle it.

After we had gotten things settled, and after I had told her of the gratitude I had felt while in her presence the day before, she had decided that our friendship would be kept a secret. There had been times after her decision that I wanted to do more than refrain myself from the conversations I yearned to share with her, but I respected her. She called me Miya-sama while around the other students and Chikane-chan when it was just the two of us, eating lunch secretly in the rose garden that had been outlawed.

I loved those times. Possibly, I admit, I loved them too much.

She had been just like a secret to me back then, back when my emotions had been a budding rose, blooming from that strange and unknown yet wonderful sensation to the friendship we shared, then to that deeper emotion I've had to keep inside for fear that it wasn't mutual. She had become the one I wanted most, the one whom I dreamed of late at night. The girl whom I loved so deeply was my everything, the sun in my small universe, my…

My Himeko.

It's odd- or, at least, it would be if I weren't used to what the mere thought of her does to my poor heart and me. I can't help but wear a secret smile every time I hear heaven speak through her, when those chimes one hears when the wind blows gently through the body and soul jingle with one another to create her speech. And when I see that beauty of hers, gazing into my eyes while talking about things I didn't necessarily care about until she started speaking of it, my heart seems to jump enthusiastically in joy.

Often, I don't care if it's from my dreadful reality or not, and that's because I can still hear her voice, feel her touch, watch her watching me with that kind smile that I treasure oh so deeply.

I know that it would be easier just to forget about everything that I've ever felt for this young woman. I know that it would be much easier to be able to be her friend without that forbidden emotion beating in my heart, forcing me to want things I should have, making my hide them as though they were disgusting to the human eye. Everything I know, everything I have done in my life, would so that much easier, but… I just don't want it all to go away. I don't want those feelings I've always felt (yet always hidden) to flee from my heart as though they were on the wings of a bird-

My little bird…

My little bird that has stolen a piece of my heart that I have willingly given away to her-

My Himeko. My beloved little Himeko…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Orokid**_: So… what do you guys think of my first try at this series? Well, I still want to know, whatever you think (even if it's "I hate your style of writing", or "You suck"), so please review my story. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!_


End file.
